Heartfelt Pride
by Insane Squirrel
Summary: Sequel to 'My Kagome' Inuyasha battles with his inner feelings for Kagome; when he follows her to modern times, hilarity ensues! IK & MS
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! See?! *holds up tattered, demented, very- incredibly-creepy-looking doll.. thing. that she obviously tried to make herself and is probably supposed to be Inuyasha*  
  
A/N: Hey! I'M BACK!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA. I am on major sugar/caffeine high right now! Thanks to all the people who reviewed for the story 'My Kagome' this'll be the sequel! ^_^ Hehehe. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! You're my favorite peoples! *starts randomly belting out half-forgotten lines of Inuyasha opening-song* "I WANT TO CHAAAAAAANGE THE WOOOOOOORLD..!!!! Something, something, something.!" ________________  
  
"SIT!" BAM  
A string of curses filled the clearing as everyone's favorite hanyou introduced himself -yet again- to the ground.  
"Wench! What in the seven hells was that for?!" he demanded as the spell wore off, the pinkish glow fading from the rosary around his neck.  
"I'M GOING HOME INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted, stomping out of the village and towards the Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha didn't notice the tears shimmering at the corners of her dark eyes, threatening to fall.  
An irritating sigh sounded behind Inuyasha and he turned to see Miroku shaking his head disdainfully.  
"What are you sighing at, bozu?!" the half demon snarled, flexing his claws. The monk tapped Inuyasha's silver head with his staff and was rewarded with several new lumps to adorn his head.  
He sighed again as he sat up and the hanyou's eye twitched. 'If he doesn't stop doing that.'  
"Inuyasha, perhaps you should be more kind to Kagome-chan," Miroku suggested. "She has only recently recovered from collecting that last Shikon Shard."  
"Shut up!" he commanded, his fluffy white dog ears lying flat at the memory. Kagome had almost died. Desperate, he had confessed his feelings to her while she lay unconscious, recovering on a bedroll in Kaede's hut.  
Since she woke up, six days previous, she hadn't mentioned a word about the 'talk', making Inuyasha wonder if she had really heard him. He had felt at the time, somehow, as though she could hear him and understand him despite being asleep. Now he wasn't so sure.  
"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Inuyasha blinked amber eyes to find Miroku waving his cursed hand rapidly in front of his face. Growling, he shoved it away, mindful not to snag the prayer beads on his claws.  
"I'm fine, monk." He stated shortly. "What did I do to make m- to make the wench leave?" he quickly corrected himself, having nearly said 'my Kagome'. He tried to cover the mistake with an insult.  
Miroku sighed yet again and Inuyasha felt a vein pop in his temple. 'I swear that monk will not live to grope another woman if he does that one more time.' the hanyou silently swore.  
"Inuyasha, you truly must be much denser than you appear if you don't know."  
WHACK. More lumps appeared atop the monk's head.  
"Fine," he said, only holding back a sigh when he caught Inuyasha's murderous glare. "You told her that she stuck out here in Feudal Japan; you know how hard she's been working to fit in with us."  
"It was a compliment!" Inuyasha insisted, aghast. "I meant that she- " he stopped suddenly, very much of the knowing grin that donned his friend's face. "Shut up," he snarled a hint of pink tinting his cheeks.  
"I haven't said a word, my friend." Miroku insisted, still grinning. "But if you are convinced that you and Kagome-chan have a misunderstanding, then you should go and bring her back."  
Inuyasha stood blinking stupidly for a moment, then shot off in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well without another word, grinning. Miroku shook his head. 'His impulsiveness will get him in trouble one of these days.' he thought, just as Sango pushed through the bushes behind him, Hiraikotsu slung across her back, though she was dressed normally. Kirara mewed at her mistress's side, looking up at the monk with big red eyes.  
"I thought I heard shouting," she said, looking around. "Where are Inuyasha and Kagome-chan?"  
"One guess," Miroku said dryly. Sango sighed.  
"What did Inuyasha do this time?"  
The monk waved it off with a hand, as though it weren't important. "Same thing as usual; They should be back soon."  
The demon exterminator hefted her giant boomerang higher on her shoulder. "What should we do in the meantime?" Glancing the look on Miroku's face, she instantly regretted the words.  
"Well, I can think of some rather enjoyable-" The monk was cut off as a slap echoed through the clearing. * * * * *  
Inuyasha leapt easily from the deep well, his ears swiveling this way and that to pick up the smallest of noises, and his nose twitching. Kagome's scent was fresh here; it led to her house. Puffing his chest out resolutely, Inuyasha started marching across the yard to Kagome's house. However, he stopped at the doorway to the well house, feeling anger boiling hotly within his chest.  
Hojo was knocking on Kagome's door. _________________ A/N: Hehehe, cliffies are fun! ^_^ I hope you liked the first chappie, and I've got LOTS of great ideas for the upcoming ones that I haven't seen used yet. Yay! Well, as you know, please R&R! Flames always welcome! *sniggers insanely* Fire, yay! 


	2. Homo

A/N: sorry it's taking me so long to continue this, but this weekend was really busy for me. I have had about two graduation parties a day to go to, not to mention a barbeque at my house that I didn't know was going to happen. ^_^;; Not to worry, though! I've got some excellent ideas for this story; Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *renames her dog Inuyasha* HA! Now I own Inuyasha, see?! Muahahahahaha.. ____________________  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists, a growl slipping quietly past his lips. Who does this human think he is?! The hanyou silently snarled, watching as Kagome opened the door and greeted Hojo with a smile. He handed her something wrapped in brightly colored paper and tied with a bow; the raven- haired girl's expression soon turned from happy and a bit flustered, to shock as Inuyasha grabbed Hojo roughly by the shoulder and spun him around so they were face to face. Hojo, being slightly shorter than the silver- haired hanyou, had to look up to see Inuyasha's angered expression. His ears back in anger, he folded his arms across his chest.  
"Feh. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha sneered. Hojo continued to look politely confused.  
"I came to give Kagome-chan a gift to help her get well," he said. Inuyasha snorted and turned away from the human boy, grabbing a hold of Kagome's arm and tugging her out the door.  
"Come on, we're leaving." He said simply and started to walk back toward the well with his 'shard detector' in tow. However, she didn't go quietly.  
"Ouch! Inuyasha, lemme go!" She demanded, trying vainly to pry his hand off her arm. "I'm not going anywhere with you right now and that's final! Hey- let GO!" she yelled. Surprisingly, Inuyasha released his iron- like grip and turned around to face her; both of them had already forgotten about Hojo, who stood at the sidelines, confusion and no little amount of worry etched across his features. Who was this strange silver-haired boy? Was he Kagome's fabled 'boyfriend'?  
Thinking about it, he remembered overhearing Kagome's friends talking about her having a violent-tempered, jealous boyfriend. Hojo frowned in worry for his friend, turning his attention back to what was now a full-out shouting match between the two people in question.  
"YOU'RE COMING BACK WITH ME NOW!" Inuyasha shouted, his amber eyes flashing.  
"NO I'M NOT! I'M STAYING HERE FOR A FEW DAYS TO REST AND CATCH UP ON MY TESTS IN SCHOOL!" Kagome snapped back, just as loud.  
"BITCH! THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT!" The hanyou snarled, reaching to once again grab Kagome's arm. However, Hojo intervened Shocked at this puny human's behavior, Inuyasha hesitated. "I think you should leave Kagome-chan alone right now," he said. "She obviously doesn't want to go with you. It might be better if you left." Hojo then turned to the shocked Kagome behind him and gently took her hand. "May I speak with you for a second?" Dumbly, she nodded and followed him out of ear shot of Inuyasha, who stood there seething.  
* * * * *  
  
"Kagome-chan, does that Inuyasha person always act like that to you?" Hojo questioned. Blinking in surprise, Kagome nodded slowly. "Well, yes, I suppose; Most of the time, at least. He can be really nice when he wants to be." "He calls you names and is always mean to you?" Hojo asked, just to make sure. His look of worry increased when she again nodded. "Hai, but he isn't truly a bad person. That was just his upbringing; it isn't his fault that he has such a vulgar mouth." she trailed off when Hojo suddenly took her hands in both of his own and looked into her dark eyes. "Kagome-chan, I think you should talk to someone about this guy," he started. Kagome looked both confused and weary. "What-?" "Just, listen, please?" He asked and then continued on. "It isn't healthy to be in an abusive relationship." "What?!" Kagome sputtered. "Relationship-?! INUYASHA?!" Hojo only shook his head and kept talking. "I know that you think it isn't his fault, being the way he is, but if he's hurting you, then-" "STOP it!" Kagome demanded suddenly, pulling away from him. "Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me! You have no idea what you're talking about!" she shouted, momentarily forgetting about said hanyou's excellent hearing, as well as the fact that he was standing only a few yards away, and coming closer. Inuyasha, having decided that Kagome and 'Homo' as he preferred to call him, had had enough private-talk-time, started toward the pair, determined to make the boy leave. That was when Kagome started shouting; something about relationships and. Inuyasha? He paused when he heard his name, watching as Kagome continued shouting and then pointed away from her shrine, obviously telling Hojo to leave. Smirking like the Chesire cat, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, watching 'Homo' walk hesitantly away, shooting reproachful glances over his shoulder every now and then until he was completely out of sight. Still fuming, Kagome spun around and walked straight into Inuyasha's chest. Luckily, he caught her before she fell. However, instead of thanking him, she scowled. "You!" she shouted. "This is entirely your fault! Now Hojo thinks that we're- no, Inuyasha LET ME GO! SIT!" BAM! "Now he thinks that you're my boyfriend and that- SIT!" Inuyasha had started to get back up as the spell wore off. BAM! "-and that I'm crazy because you're supposedly abusive and- SIT!" BAM! "-and you're going to hurt me and now there are gonna be rumors- SIT!" BAM! "-all around school tomorrow! SIT!" Kagome added for good measure; Inuyasha had stopped trying to get back up after the second 'sit' and now was just laying in a twitching heap by Kagome's front door. With a satisfied 'humph!' she spun on her heel and stalked angrily inside. "..ow.." mumbled the twitching Inuyasha inaudibly into the pavement. ____________________ A/N: Sorry again that it took so long to update! Today I went swimming, and at the moment am half-blind before I was to lazy to hunt for my goggles. So if there are any spelling mistakes, blame it on the chlorine! ^_^;; Anyways, thanks for reading this and please, don't forget to R&R!!!!!!! 


	3. The Bug

A/N: Wowie. Been a long time since I've even thought about this fic... Heh, sorry about that! ;; I've been busy, honest! I'm planning a party for me and my budz before we go to a rock concert on Friday. . Awesome, no? Well, enjoy! Oh, and btw, this chappie may have some innuendos, or just highly embarrassing situations for both Kag and Inu! XD Muahahaha, I'm so evil....  
  
Disclaimer: I own Mr. Hugz the Hershey Kiss doll, the pen that exploded all over me this morning, and half of this burned library card. Nothing more... sniffle  
  
Inuyasha glared sulkily at the yellow square of light that was Kagome's window. He sat perched high within the reaching branches of the Goshinbuku (AN: please blame all spelling mistakes on Fael. points to her muse), his ears flicked back in irritation, hidden from the silver light of the moon. He was STILL sore from all those 'sits' Kagome had given him earlier... And he had been trying to apologize, too!  
  
Feh... Women....  
  
His irritation at the girl immediately disappeared when her piercing shriek meet his sensitive ears, even from across the shrine grounds. Memories of her lying, bloody and broken from the youkai attack a mere six days ago flashed through his mind, turning his hanyou blood cold and filling his insides with dread.  
  
With one powerful leap he launched himself from the God Tree, over the shadowed shrine grounds, and into the branches of the tree outside her window. The window was open, and Inuyasha wasted no time in rocketing through; not finding her in her room, he shot down the hall, following her blissful scent that at the moment was laced with pain and fear.  
  
He quickly found the door, the only one in the hall that had been closed, and slammed it open, his claws at the ready.  
  
Only to find Kagome wrapped in nothing but a thin white towel, sprawled awkwardly in the bathtub, staring with wide fearful eyes at a caterpillar on the sink.  
  
"INUYASHA, SIT!!!" she screeched upon seeing the hanyou gaping at her. He nosedived the tile, and Kagome briefly wondered if it was his nose or the ceramic that gave such a horrible crack before struggling to cover herself more adequately.  
  
She whimpered as the stitches in her side and back gave painful tugs, and stilled her movements.  
  
"Dammit, wench I-!" Inuyasha cut off his ranting when the scent of blood filled his nose; he sprung quickly up, ignorant of the blush that painted his cheeks. One of Kagome's cuts had reopened when she'd fallen; the long one that traced from her back around her side and crossed the scar on her hip where the shikon no tama had emerged.  
  
"SIT!" she yelped again, her face burning. This was NOT how she'd planned to spend her peaceful night alone! Inuyasha was NOT supposed to barge in while she got out of the shower just because of a stupid little bug! A stupid little bug that was CRAWLING RIGHT TOWARD HER! "AHHHHH!" she screamed again, swinging a foot at the icky caterpillar.  
  
Inuyasha's ears flatted against his skull as Kagome's scream echoed around the small tiled room. Struggling against the subduing spell of the rosary, he finally sprung up, easily leaping across the small bathroom to land crouched over Kagome, one hand clamped over her open mouth.  
  
"Stop," he commanded, staring into her wide stormy eyes. "No more screaming. You're going to make my damn ears bleed." It was then that he noticed her fervent blush, their suggestive positions, and the fact that she was wearing nothing but a thin, white towel.  
  
He quickly released his hold on her mouth, a blush of his own rapidly blossoming over his features.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am going to sit you-!" Kagome's threat was interrupted when the hanyou collapsed atop her, snarling obscenities at her and the rosary. "-to your grave," she finished with a painful little gasp. "Ow..."  
  
"Dammit wench!" he growled. "Now look what you've done!"  
  
"Inu," she managed. "Onegai(1)... Get off..." Her cuts felt like they were on fire, and she could feel the towel starting to become sticky with her blood. "Itai... It hurts..." she whimpered.  
  
"Shit!" he swore, his nose flooded with the scent of her blood. "I can't move yet, Kagome. It takes a few more seconds to wear off." He was straining to keep his weight off her, holding himself and the increased weight of the rosary up with slightly quivering arms and swearing under his breath. Finally, he felt the spell snap; its weight gone he sprung away, landing crouched by the door.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome called again. "Please... I can't get up..." Cautiously, as though he half expected her to sit him again, he approached the tub and gently scooped her out of it. Both were blushing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Inuyasha kept his eyes fixed firmly ahead of him as he carried the injured Kagome to her room, trying desperately not to think about how high her towel was riding up. He placed her gently on the bed, amber eyes staring at the wall behind her right ear.  
  
"Gomen nasai (2) Inuyasha...." A flushed Kagome murmured, tugging the towel in an attempt to make it cover more of her legs.  
  
"Feh," he snorted, tucking his hands into the wide sleeves of his haori. "Just remember this the next time you think about sitting me into the ground..." he was looking behind her, at the window; anywhere except her embarrassed stormy eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said again. "Really... Thanks for coming to rescue me, even after... earlier. With Hojo."  
  
Now was his chance. Now was when he could tell her all of the things that he had said whilst she lay unconscious in Kaede's hut, five hundred years in the past. He could tell her that she wasn't just a Tama detector, and that he didn't love Kikyo... couldn't love Kikyo like he loved her... He could tell her that he loved her.  
  
'Just tell her,' a voice inside him whispered. 'You did it once, is it really so hard to say it again?'  
  
"Kagome, I-" 'Yes.' "I have to go now. I'll be outside, if... if you see another bug." He pulled up a mask, his arrogant smirk. "Stupid, flighty wench. They can't hurt you, ya know..." he chuckled, but inside he was dying to turn around and confess everything.  
  
Everything...   
  
A/N: Ok, there's the third (?) chapter, hope y'all enjoyed it.   
Fael: Ok, you aren't allowed to hang out with your southern friends anymore.   
Tarsis: Psh. Baka Kitsune. Anywayz, I am SO sorry that it took this long for me to write this chapter and get it posted up here. 0o Gomen! ;; Heh heh... please, remember to R&R as well!  
  
Translations:   
  
(1)Onegai- please   
(2)Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry. 


End file.
